Dil Se Ho Dil Tak Jo Bayaan
by DivaNims
Summary: Hey Guys... Completing my half century over here..This is my 50th fic..please read and review it's a an OS on Prithvisha... Warning : OC Based Read at your own risk
**Hello Guys.. I am so much happy as this is my 50th story..I have completed a half century I am so much happy... Happy Reading..**

* * *

 **The vast expanse of inky blackness darkened as the night went on. the sun rays had long since disappeared over the horizon to be replaced with thousands of stars. a light breeze rustled the leaves...the deep water and its calmness...**

 **She was sitting on the stairs that led the way to the beautiful Ganges...It was quite peaceful in the night time...**

 **She opened her eyes looked all around she smiled when she saw this peaceful environment...**

 **But all this was not for a long time, her eyes fell on the surface of the water she could notice some bubbles rising up...**

"Ye sab kya hai?...Kahin koi hai toh nahi"

 **She took a few steps down to see what it was... and it shocked her**

"Ye kya?..Ye toh koi aadmi hai.."

 **She came a bit closer**

"Hey bhagwan isey toh maara hai aur daal diya yahan..zinda hai...mujhe kuchh karna chahiye"

 **She called for some people**

"Arey koi hai...bachao...help...Please help...Koi hai?, arey koi hai help"

 **and in a couple of minutes many people gathered around**

"Dekhiye na ye aadmi isey kisine yahan maarke phenka hai par ye zinda hai, isey nikaalne mein madat kar do bhai"

 **The crowd helped to get him out of water, and he was outside, that man had many injuries on his head, his shirt was drenched in his blood and his face had many scars...  
**

"Ye itni buri tarah se kisne maara hoga isey..."

 **But she wasn't left with any other option...she took him home with the help of few people...**

 **He was brought to her home he was still unconscious..Doctor was called for him, who checked him and injected him...  
**

"Maa ye kahin koi chor lutera toh nahi, maine insaaniyat mein isey bacha liya lekin"

"Nimisha, aisa nahi bolte beta...uske kapde dekh, bhale ghar ka lagta hai"

Nimisha : I hope aisa hi ho

 **After sometime the person was back to conscious ...When he opened his eyes he looked at Nimisha for very first...**

Nimisha: Aa.. are you feeling better ..kaise lag raha hai ab tumhe

"Main kahan hun"

Nimisha: Tum mujhe zakhmi haalat mein Ganga nadi ke kinaare mile, main tumhe yahan apne ghar leke aaayi hun

"Aah(his head was spinning ) mujhe thoda"

Nimisha: Aaraam se...dekho Doctor tumhe aaram karne ki salaaah de gaye hain, please keep lying

"Thanks..tum ne meri jaan bachaayi uske liye, I am really greatful to you"

Nimisha: Ye mera ya kisi bhi insaan ka farz hai

"Sab aapki tarah nahi sochte"

Nimisha smiled

Nimisha: Waise aapko ye sab maara peeta, ye haalat kisne ki aapki aapko kuchh yaad hai?

"Haan...main Prithviraj Singh Rathore... Mumbai mein Rathore groups ka malik hun...bahot saari companies mere under hain, aur firms bhi...lekin mere kuchh rivals hain jo nahi chaahte ki main aur tarakki karun isliye main jab yahan business tour pe aaya toh mujhe maarne ke liye gunde hire kiye gaye they..."

Nimisha: Oh my god..toh aapki jaan ko toh khatra hai..aap kisi apne ka number jaante hain, bata deejiye hum unhe inform kar denge, wo aapko yahan se safely apne ghar tak pahoncha denge

Prithviraj: Nahi nahi nahi...dekhiye meri baat samajhiye ...agar unhe is baat ki bhanak bhi padi ki main yahan hun toh mujhpe fir attack hoga aur toh aur kuchh log meri apni firm se unke saath mile hain, isliye please it's a request aap kuchh mat keejiye...mujhe kuchh din yahan rehne deejiye kyunki aapke ghar se safest mere liye is waqt kuchh nahi hai..please sirf kuchh hi dino ki baat hai

"Kyun nahi beta, tum yahan reh sakte ho"

 **She turned back it was her father's words  
**

"Beta insaan hi insaan ke kaam aata hai, isliye tum zaroor reh sakte ho yahan"

Prithviraj: Aapko mere kisi apne se baat karni hai..koi identity proof toh main arrange kar sakta hun i mean kahin aapko ye na lage ki main man ghadant kahaniya bana raha hun

"It's okay..we trust you..par bete humne tumpe vishwaas kiya hai, isey tootne mat dena warna kabhi bhi koi bhala aadmi kisi musibat waale insaan ki madat nahi karega"

Prithviraj: Ji Sir.. I respect your words...

* * *

 **A few days passed, The family was supporting Prithviraj and he was a part of them by now..Nimisha and Prithviraj were now sharing a friendly bond  
**

 **A fine morning Nimisha's parents were not at home but she was there and she came up to the guest room but she was frowned when she noticed something**

Nimisha: Prithvi maine kaha tha tumse ki agar is ghar mein rehna hai toh vo karna hoga jo main kahun

Prithviraj: Tum kya baat kar rahi ho...?

Nimisha: Ye soup...aadhe ghante se yahin pada hai aur tum ne abhi tak nahi liya..I am upset Prithvi

Prithviraj: Okay okay I am having it tum naraz mat ho

Nimisha: Thanda piyoge? Main garam karke laati hun..aur main naraz hun kyunki tum apna bilkul bhi dhyaan nahi rakhte abhi tak zakhm nahi bhare...

 **She turned to take the soup from there**

Prithviraj: Ek ajnabi ki itni fikar... sab thik toh hai na madam?

 **Nimisha looked at him and was silent as she had no words to say**

Nimisha: Main ye soup garam karke laati hun

 **She left the place and got the soup again**

Nimisha: Lo Prithvi soup

Prithviraj: Tumne mere sawal ka jawab nahi diya

Nimisha: Faaltu baatein karna mujhe bilkul pasand nahi...Chalo ab ye soup piyo

Prithviraj: Nahi mera man nahi

Nimisha: Tum peete ho ya main ye garam soup zabardasti pila dun

Prithviraj: Khud pila do

Nimisha: Uff!... thik hai..(and she gave up...she made him drink the soup )

* * *

 **A Few more days passed Prithviraj and Nimisha had started caring for each other, they didn't knew they were falling for each other**

 **ONE FINE MORNING**

 **Nimisha was outside her room, when she heard some voice from the guest room**

"Zyada bullets nahi lagi thi, wo toh bas sar pe chot lagne ki wajah se main behosh ho gaya tha, wo sab bahot pehle pura ho jata agar sahi waqt pe maine bullet chala di hoti...nahi nahi...unhe kisi bhi tarah humara mission ki khabar nahi padni chaiye "

 **She couldn't control herself**

Nimisha: Kis mission ki baat kar rahe ho..aur ye phone kaise aaya tumhare paas...aur ye tum kya baat kar rahe they

Prithviraj: Dekho Nimisha main (moving towards her)

Nimisha: Wahin pichhey khade raho mere kareeb aane ki koi zarurat nahi hai...wahin khade rehke batao ye sab kya hai

Prithviraj: Nimisha meri baat suno main abhi tumhe nahi bata sakta ki ye sab kya hai

Nimisha: Thik hai tum agar mujhe nahi bata sakte toh main bhi Papa se sab keh dungi

Prithviraj: Tum aisa kuchh nahi karogi

Nimisha: Main aisa abhi karungi Prithviraj aur tum mujhe rok nahi sakte

Prithviraj: Nahi Nimisha dekho aisa mat karo

Nimisha: Pa...

 **But she didn't listen to him and turned to go, but Prithviraj held her hand and forcefully brought her closer, he covered her mouth with another hand Nimisha was scared with this action of him...he closed the door**

Prithviraj: Tum chup rahogi Nimisha aur aisa kuchh nahi karogi

 **When he noticed her in fear and breathing hard he removed his hand from her mouth**

Nimisha: Tum aisi giri hui harkat kar bhi kaise sakte ho mere saath, aur ye tumne darwaza kyun lock kiya, aur is tarah se tum mujhe nahi pakad sakte chhodo mujhe

Prithviraj: Chupp ekdam chupp...aur tumne jo kuchh suna yahan tum kisi ko kuchh nahi bataogi

Nimisha: Main bataungi...Pa..

 **But he again covered her mouth but this time she bit his hand..**

Prithviraj: aah!...Nimisha

 **Nimisha got away from him and was about to open the door when Prithviraj held her again and held her firm**

Nimisha: Dekho mera haath chhodo warna main chillaungi

Prithviraj: Correct uska intezaam karna padega warna tum isi tarah se meri baat sune bina aisi harkate karti rahog **i**

Nimisha: uhh! chhodo mera haath

Prithviraj: Chillana band karo Nimisha...warna..

Nimisha: Warna kya kar loge tum ? Kya kar loge haan?

Prithviraj took out a a gun from his drawer and pointed it to her

Prithviraj(took it off from her head ): Ye lo aur daag do seene mein mere

Nimisha: Ye tum kya bol rahe ho?

Prithviraj: Haan kyunki chahti toh tum wahi ho

Nimisha: Main kyun tumhe maarna chaahungi

Prithviraj: Kyunki kar toh tum wahi rahi thi...meri maut ko nyota de rahi thi..kisi terrorist ke haathon se mar jaun is se achha ye hai ki main tumhare haathon mar jaun..

Nimisha: Matlab ? Main kuchh samjhi nahi

Prithviraj: Matlab ye Nimisha ki tum thik samajh rahi ho..main business man Prithivraj Singh Rathore nahi balki undercover cop Prithviraj Singh Rathore hun, Mumbai CID ...(showing a badge to her)...shayad tum logo ne us din mere kapde nahi check kiye they...warna tumhe pehle hi pata chal jata

Nimisha: Lekin tumhe jhoot kyun kaha

Prithviraj: Kyunki main ek undercover cop hun Nimisha, sach nahi keh sakta, main yahan ek secret mission pe tha, lekin un logoon ko mere police waale hone ki khabar ho gayi thi isliye unhone mujhe maarne peetne ke liye aadmi bheje aur unhone mujhe maarke ganga mein daal diya, shayad unhe laga main mar chuka hun, par tumne mujhe bachaya, jab mujhe hosh aaya tumse baat ki toh pata chala ki tumhe mere baare mein kuchh nahi pata, maine socha ki main apna mission pura kaarta hun, main itne din se wahi kar raha tha, kisi na kisi bahane apne saathiyon se milta tha aur ye phone, gun sab unhone mujhe diya hai ..meri sachhai kisi ko bhi pata chalti hai toh meri maut nishchit hai agar phir bhi tum ye sab apne parents se kehna chahti ho toh keh sakti ho...

Nimisha: Nahi main kisi se kuchh nahi kahungi.. I am sorry aise bartaav ke liye

 **And she left his room**

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

 **Prithviraj had completed his mission he was very happy and he was in his room smiling all the while, Nimisha came to his room**

Nimisha: Kya baat hai bahot khush nazar aa rahe ho?

Prithviraj: Haan mera mission successful ho gaya hai, aur aaj main yahan se jaa raha hun, finally..

Nimisha: Oh toh tum yahan se chale jaoge

Prithviraj: Haan

Nimisha: Okay..goodbye

 **and she moved to her room...she was in tears..she didn't knew why but she didn't wanted him to knocked her door and she wiped her tears and came out**

Nimisha: Kya hua tum gaye nahi

Prithviraj: Andar aa sakta hun

Nimisha: Haan matlab ...and she came aside

Nimisha: Tumhe kuchh baat karni thi..

Prithviraj: Main jaa raha hun

Nimisha: Haa toh jaao na main thodi tumhe rok rahi hun aur rok bhi nahi sakti

Prithviraj: Toh main jaun ?

Nimisha: Haan

Prithviraj: Sure?

Nimisha: Haan jao tum

Prithviraj: Thik hai..apna khayal rakhna good bye...

 **and he turned to go...but..**

Nimisha: **Prithvi...**

 **he turned to her and she ran to him and hugged him, she was again in tears..he slowly caressed her hairs and moved a bit back, wiped her tears and...**

Prihviraj: Chalo mere saath

Nimisha: Kahan?

Prithviraj: Chalo..

 **He held her hand and brought her outside...she was surprised to see the hall beautifully decorated with flowers and baloons, It was a romantic decoration..her parents also stood there..**

Nimisha: Ye sab kya hai?

 **Prithviraj bent on his knees and held her hand**

Prithviraj: Aur sawal mat karo sirf suno...Nimisha maine aaj tak bahot kuchh dekha hai, bahot mushkil haalaton se guzra hun, mere apne nahi hai koi is duniya mein isliye kabhi kisi ko khone ka dar kabhi nahi hua, lekin vo ehsaas maine sirf tumhare liye mehsoos kiya hai ...Tumhe dekhta hun toh lagta hai ki tumhe sirf mere liye banaya hai bhagwaan ne, main kabhi us bhagwaan pe bhi vishwaas nahi karta tha...lekin tumne vishwaas karna sikhaya hai...tum mere liye mere jeene ki wajah ban chuki ho Nimisha..main jaanta hun ki tum bhi mujhse pyaar karti ho Nimisha, lekin sirf ekbaar tumhara hissa samajhna chahta tha, aur aaj vo dekh bhi liya..Nimisha tum kya ho mere liye ye sirf aur sirf main jaanta hun...zindagi ho tum meri..aur ab main apni zindagi ko khud se alag nahi rakh sakta..(he took out a ring)..kya tum mera saath dogi?

 **Nimisha was overwhelemed with these words but before she could say anything she looked at her parents**

"Hume mat dekh hume ladka pasand hai"

Nimisha looked at Prithviraj and nodded her head in a yes

Nimisha: Yes

 **Prithviraj smiled at this and he got up and slid the ring in her hand and they both hugged each other**

 ** _"Aaja Na Tu Mere Paas  
Dunga Itna Pyaar Main  
Kitni Raat Guzaari Hai  
Tere Intezaar Mein_**

 _ **Kaise Bataaun Jazbaat Ye Mere**_  
 _ **Maine Khud Se Bhi Zyada Tujhe Chaaha Hai**_  
 _ **Sab Kuch Chhod Ke Aana Tu**_  
 _ **Saawan Aaya Hai**_  
 _ **Tere Aur Mere Milne Ka**_  
 _ **Mausam Aaya Hai"**_


End file.
